


A Love Story

by ChippedCupLove



Series: RSS and Misc. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College, Dating, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, High School, Rumbelle AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took part in my first Rumbelle Secret Santa this year and I'm quite pleased with out this turned out. My prompt was hidden meanings, new beginnings, and sweetness. I had inspiration from the gum commercial that went viral and just had to use. The link for that video can be found here for those who have yet to see it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLpDiIVX0Wo I thought it would make for a cute Rumbelle AU idea since my prompt goes really well with it. :) I hope the person I wrote this for enjoys it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story

**Monday, April 11th**

It was an exciting day at Storybrooke High School with the announcement of prom being at the end of May. The seniors were more excited than other students as it meant they were close to graduating, but it also left others around the school unsure if they would have someone to go with. The pressure for guys to ask girls weighed heavily on their shoulders, but no one wanted to ask someone to be their date just to be an accessory. Girls felt the pressure to ask guys as well. Valentine’s Day and prom were two special occasions that made everyone turn into a hopeless romantic.

A young woman with brown hair walked through the doors of the library to study for one of her challenging classes. She was a smart student who valued studying above anything else. Her name was Belle French and started at the school just a few years ago. Belle grew up in Australia until her parents were given transfers at their jobs to work in the United States of America. Belle had quite the outgoing personality and everyone seemed to love being around her. 

Belle walked over to the table in the far left corner and noticed a young man she had a crush on sitting there. His name was Robert Gold and he was one of the first people she met on her first day during her sophomore year. She took note of the history book he was reading and how he had tea beside him when the corners of her mouth turned to a smile. They both shared a love for tea and history. 

“Hello.” Belle said in a whisper.

“Belle! Hi!” Robert spoke softly and was quite happy to see her. 

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” She asked. 

“I don’t mind at all. Sit wherever you’d like.” He replied with a smile. He also had a crush on her and was always too afraid to act upon his feelings.

They sat together for the rest of the afternoon until the bell ran for their next class. She said goodbye to him first where she left him by himself with his thoughts. He smiled before grabbing a pen from his bag and wrote down a memory of their time together.

**Monday, April 18th**

Belle was running through the halls of the school to get to class on time. Her car broke down and she knew that arriving late to class close to graduation wouldn’t sit well with her teacher. She ended up bumping into people and her textbooks fell to the floor. That was the last thing she needed, as it would make her late to class. She sighed while picking up her books before she was surprised with help from Robert. He handed her the last few textbooks before helping her up.

“Thank you.” 

He nodded, smiling. “You needed the help and I was happy to do it. Can I help you carry your books to class? You have a lot to carry.”

Belle blushed at his offer and nodded. “Thank you.” 

He walked her to class and didn’t seem to care that he would be late for his own for helping her. He turned to leave but not before writing in his notebook again. 

**Monday, April 25th**

“Just ask her to prom.” 

Robert and Jefferson sat in the cafeteria the following week talking about their senior prom. Jefferson was Robert’s best friend and encouraged him to do things he never imagined he could do. Jefferson knew how much Robert liked Belle and did everything he could to encourage him to approach her. 

“I can’t do that. What if-- what if she says no? I don’t want to ruin our friendship by making it awkward.” 

Jefferson sighed. “Are you really going to plan your life around the what ifs? You won’t know unless you ask her. She’s leaving the cafeteria right now to probably study in the library. Follow her out and ask her before someone else does.

Jefferson’s persistence paid off and Robert followed Belle out of the cafeteria into an empty hallway. “Belle!”

“Robert?” Belle turned to face him. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded as he approached her with a warm smile. “Everything’s great. I was-- I was wondering if anyone asked you to go to prom yet?”

Belle bit her lip and shook her head with a small smile. “No one asked me yet. I was thinking about staying at home to study for exams if no one did.”

“Oh.” He nodded as he stepped closer to her. “I was-- I was wondering if you would like—I was wondering if you would like go with me.. to prom?”

Belle blushed and nodded as she tried to hide the grin on her face. “I would like that, Robert. I think it will be a lot of fun to go with you.”

The parted with a hug and walked down opposite ends of the hallway with a smile on their faces, but not before Robert pulled out his notebook and write down the memory of what just transpired on what was no his favorite day of his high school education.

**Friday, May 27 th**

Weeks since Robert asked her to prom seemed to go by really slow. They were always seen together while they were at school otherwise their time at home was spent getting ready for their senior prom. Belle had picked a yellow floor-length dress that had rhinestones throughout and Robert showed up to her house wearing something similar to match her dress.

Her mother was emotional over her dress and how Belle and Robert looked together before having them pose for some photos. They didn’t leave until Belle’s father talked to him privately, probably evoking fear into his young mind of what could happen if he were to take advantage of Belle.

Their night was perfect and neither one could stop smiling there and on the car ride back. Robert even got out of the car and walked her to the front door to wish her goodnight.

“Thank you for asking me to prom, Robert. I had a wonderful time with you.” Belle could feel her cheeks turning pink.

“Thank you for going with me. I don’t think there is another person at school I would want to spend my night with.” He smiled at her before reaching to hold her hand. “You looked beautiful tonight.”

His words somehow made Belle hold back tears that were forming in her eyes and the two soon leaned into each other and kissed. Robert didn’t leave until she was safely inside and after he wrote down the memory of their first kiss.

**The End of Summer**

Belle and Robert have been dating since their senior prom and spent their summer together as much as possible. They took walks in the park, he surprised her with flowers, and surprised her with dates to a new restaurant or to explore old buildings and visit museums. They were both very happy to have experienced graduation together and had plans to go to the same college, but it wasn’t until Robert got rejected from Yale when Belle had already accepted her Yale offer that things became difficult for them.

They fought a lot due to Robert being afraid that the distance would be the cause of their split; while Belle tried everything she could to encourage him that it wouldn’t.

“Do you want me to back out of Yale, Robert? Is that what you want?”

“I would feel miserable knowing that you gave up on Yale because of me! I just—I don’t want distance to be the cause for our split. I’m sorry, Belle. I just don’t want to live so far away from you.”

“I will call you, visit over school breaks, Skype… Long distance relationships do work. I know we can get through this.”

Despite the numerous times they fought regarding Yale, they always put the love for the other first and made up, each time Robert wrote it down in his notebook. Especially difficult moments in his life, like seeing Belle off at the airport for Yale, only made him love and miss her even more.

**A New Beginning**

Having a long distance relationship is always hard, but Belle and Robert stuck through it with constant communication and visits. Belle often flew back to Storybrooke to visit her family, friends, and Robert when she could sacrifice days away from her studies. It was difficult for Robert to work around his schedule, but he was able to make visiting her work out in his favor.

Their relationship continued to grow and in the process of that it became serious. Conversations were had on when they would like to get married and they both agreed that waiting until they were out of college would be the best time.

Robert wanted Belle to spend time with her family on her first night back home since she left for college. He was relieved that her parents were in on the surprise and needed their help to get her to visit the bookshop they often spent their free time in. Robert smiled when he heard the bell at the front door knowing that Belle was there.

“Robert?” Belle asked. “My parents told me to meet you here and you’re not—“ She noticed frames on the walls of the shop and raised an eyebrow. _What is going on?_ She walked to the first frame and read the script.

“ _The moment Belle first walked into Storybrooke High…”_

Belle smiled as she thought back to the moment she first stepped through the doors of Storybrooke High after just moving from Austrailia. There were other frames that included various memories as she walked around the shop.

_“The time I helped her with her books and walked her to class…”_

She was at a loss for words as she continued reading the notes that were framed along the walls.

_“The time I asked her to prom and she accepted…”_

Another smile came to her face at the memory of that night.

_“The time we kissed for the first time…”_

_“The time we fought and went through the most challenging obstacle in our lives…”_

Tears began filling her eyes as she read other notes on the walls until she came to the last one, unaware that Robert walked up right behind her and kneeled on one knee.

_“The time I got down on one knee and proposed…”_

 

Tears fell down Belle’s cheek as she turned around and saw him on one knee with the ring in his hands.

 

“Yes!” Belle exclaimed. “Of course I will marry you.”

 

Tears filled Robert’s eyes as he put the ring on her finger to match the tears falling down her face. He stood up and pulled her into a warm embrace and sealed it with a kiss. They were high school sweethearts who loved each other unconditionally and couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in their lives.

 

“I love you, Robert.”

 

“My Belle.” He smiled. “I love you.”


End file.
